


100 Kinks - Rovia - First time

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 21 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: RoviaKink: First time





	100 Kinks - Rovia - First time

**Author's Note:**

> Rovia - First time  
> requested by a friend who's got lots of love for Rogue <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“Rogue-sama…” Juvia had her eyes narrowed, voice low and softer than usual as the dragon slayer’s name fell from her lips. Her cheeks were colored in a lovely shade of red and a bit of the same tint could be seen on the man’s face as well as he adjusted her legs and looked squarely into her mesmerizing eyes. It was excitement and nervousness she was experiencing right now, among the growing desire for him, and she put her hands on his shoulders gently not averting her eyes. She was more than certain that she wanted this, wanted Rogue, and she made sure to signalize it.

“Tell me if I hurt you…,” the man told her quietly but he could see in her expression that Juvia didn’t believe that he would and it was kind of a reassurance for him. It would be their first time and he didn’t want to mess up, wished to make it a positive experience for them both but for her the most and when she gave a tiny smile Rogue exhaled softly. She looked absolutely stunning with her slightly reddened cheeks, her glinting eyes, her gorgeous now nude body beneath his own and after taking another slow breath he lined his length up before her so he could slide into her damp heat with no troubles.

The feel that overcame them when he finally did was utterly amazing and Rogue placed his hands next to her body whilst Juvia let out a shaky moan at the new pressure inside of her. It was no negative pressure but one that filled her up in an amazingly pleasant way, her wetness and his caution making it an enjoyable experience and she could hear her boyfriend grunt softly above her. The warmth that surrounded his cock, the sight of her… it was beautiful, it felt like a perfect moment and a tiny smile graced his face for the briefest of moments before he silently asked her if it would be okay for him to move.

It was and so he did, hips moving forward in a rather careful and testing motion for the first few thrusts before he could proceed in a more steady rhythm slowly and for the time they were united in such a way, quiet grunts and moans of pleasure filling the room, it felt just like this perfect moment went on and on till they reached their brilliant peak.


End file.
